Ghost Squadron
Task Force Raptor '''(later known as '''Ghost Soldiers '''or '''Ghost Squadron) is the name given to a squad of GRU operatives and Russian Army soldiers deployed to Venezuela during the War on the Eternals. They were deployed to Venezuela to provide covert aid to the Venezuelan rebels during the Russian intervention during the Venezuelan Conflict. However, after a mission gone wrong that left hundreds of soldiers dead, they were mistakenly left behind, presumed dead by their own government. As of 2021, the remnants of Task Force Raptor, now known as the Ghost Squadron, are trapped in Venezuela, unable to contact the outside world to let them know of their survival. Notable members *Vladimir Kaminsky (KIA) *Bogdan Kaminsky *Vladimira Makarova *Anna Voroshilova *Dasha Kamova *Oleg Voroshilov *Kiril Kirilenko *Dimitri Malenkov *Leonid Bratchenko *Artyom Rankov *Kiril Fedorov *Viktor Lebedev Equipment During its early years as a unit within the Russian military, the Raptors' arsenal was advanced and very diverse. Soldiers were seen wielding most Russian and NATO weaponry. They wore clothes similar to soldiers in the Russian Ground Forces, such as 6B-43 tactical vests and helmets (on par with NATO standards), and appropriate camouflage attire for their operational environments. After being abandoned by the government due to being presumed dead, the Raptors gradually changed in appearance; they resembled highly paid professional PMCs that made a living via bounty hunting. As the years went by, these people had to make due with simple tactical vests, chest rigs and load bearing gear, because the military equipment they once had is too expensive. They also possessed simple civilian vehicles for transportation. Eventually, after having enough money, the Raptors were able to acquire more advanced equipment; by 2021, soldiers were seen wearing plain clothes, tactical clothing (tactical sweaters, olive colored or black BDU pants), upgraded armor, load bearing gear, concealed carry vests, earpieces, and in some cases sunglasses. Some even wore hockey masks as facial protection. By 2025, they were able to possess most state-of-the-art weapons, equipment, body armor as well as drones. Their vehicle arsenal also increased, having grown to include unmarked UH-60 Blackhawk choppers, unmarked MRAPs and unmarked Humvees. Appearance-wise, they worse urban camouflage BDUs ballistic vests, balaclavas with sunglasses and a radio piece, as well as military grade ballistic helmets. Some were even able to acquire optical camouflage suits to better hide themselves in combat. That being said, these soldiers were still no longer loyal to any nation, having been abandoned by Russia by accident following Russia's withdrawal from the Venezuelan Civil War. As of 2025, they are still soldiers with no country to call their own, fighting not out of patriotism, but simply to survive while in exile. Small Arms *Makarov pistol *MP-443 Grach *Stechkin automatic pistol *PSS silent pistol *GSh-18 *SPS *Beretta M9A3 *Beretta M9A1 *Beretta 92FS Inox *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *Glock 18 *Glock 26 *OTs-14 Groza *AK-74 *AKS-74u *A-545 *AK-74M *AK-12 *AK-15 *SR-3M *Dragunov SVD *SV-98 *SVDM *ASVK-M *VSS "Vintorez" *ASVK *OSV-96 *RPK-74 *Barrett MRAD *AGS-17 *M4A1 *M16A3 *M16A4 *M416 *AAC Honey Badger *'Daniel Defense DDM4 MK18' *'Steyr AUG A3' *'Sig Sauer SG553' *'G36C' Quotes *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!"" / "Go!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Leutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" Gallery Raptor soldiers, 2025.jpg Raptor operatives, 2020s era.png Another Raptor soldier, 2021.jpg Raptor Soldier, 2021.png Raptor Soldier 2.png Raptor Soldier 1.png Oleg Voroshilov.jpg|Oleg Voroshilov Kiril Kirilenko.jpg|Kiril Kirilenko Category:Factions Category:Allies